The Choice
by pallasphoenix
Summary: Just when Kahlan thought she had everything figured out, a certain blonde comes around and changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

__"**The Choice"**

**SETTING: Drundrill, Season 2 (Yes I know Drundrill was in Season 1, but I'm reusing the town name.)**

**CHARACTERS: Kahlan, Cara, Richard, Zedd + OC's.**

**RATING: T for mild violence and romance.**

**SUMMARY: Just when Kahlan thought she had everything figured out, a certain blonde comes around and changes everything.**

* * *

><p><em>Cara<em>

The sun had risen high in the sky before the four travellers set off for the peculiar town of Drundrill. Richard and Kahlan were holding hands and leading the way in front, Zedd behind them, and Cara following far behind. The afternoon sun was bearing down on the adventurers, causing Zedd to drag farther and farther behind.

Cara, being Cara, didn't care about the heat. She was Mord'Sith; therefore she would **not** bend to the will of the sun. The blonde's red leather was sticking to her skin tighter than usual, beads of sweat beginning to run down her forehead. To distract herself from the heat, Cara directed her thoughts to more important matters.

The blonde looked about, searching for a distraction. Her gaze locked in on the wonderful woman before her.

The Mother Confessor was looking splendid today, her white dress extenuating her every movement, making her look more graceful than ever. Cara imagined running her fingers through the woman's long, dark hair, kissing the Confessor's soft lips, touching her silky smooth skin.

There was only one thing that stood in the way of Cara's fantasies coming to life. That barrier, that nuisance, the person who was where Cara wanted to be.

Right next to Kahlan, holding her hand.

But instead of Cara being there, receiving Kahlan's full attention and love, Richard was there. Sure, they were Seeker and Confessor, destined to be as one, but never able to be lovers.

Blah

Blah

Blah.

Cara didn't want to hear _that_ worn out story again. She wanted a new tale, one of a Confessor crossing boundaries to find her true soul mate.

One blonde haired, green eyed Mord'Sith.

Cara knew that she and the Mother Confessor were destined to be together. Ever since that night, when Cara joined "Team Seeker". Yes, she had initially come to the fountain that night to help Richard in his quest, but as soon as she laid eyes on the breathtaking Confessor, Cara knew things would never be the same.

The Mord'Sith knew in her heart, in her gut, that Kahlan felt the same way. The Confessor didn't know it, but Cara always noticed the little things that happened between them. Whenever they brushed up against each other, skin against skin, Cara could see Kahlan blushing. It made Cara hopeful that maybe, just maybe, the Mother Confessor would choose her.

"Cara! We're all tired, so we're going to set up camp for the night. Why don't you go with Kahlan to collect firewood," Richard yelled over to the Mord'Sith, unpacking their cooking equipment. Cara hadn't realized how much time had gone by. The Mord'Sith huffed in frustration as she reluctantly followed Kahlan into the forest.

"You know, I'm only going with the Mother Confessor just in case she trips on her nice white dress. We wouldn't want her alone in the woods or anything," Cara called back to Richard, and she whipped around when she heard Kahlan chuckle.

"He gets upset when you say those sorts of things, Cara," Kahlan said quietly now, bending down to pick up a thick branch. Cara watched her hook some of her raven hair behind her ear, not wanting it to get in her way. Cara moved closer to Kahlan, picking up a branch or two with her.

"Well, he's just going to have to deal with it. That's the way I am," Cara responded, picking up a twig. Kahlan stood up, branches in hand, but lost her balance and accidentally stumbled into Cara. The two women fell to the forest floor, Kahlan grabbing onto Cara. Cara didn't know what to do, she felt her heart racing, her leather gloved palms were sweaty, and she had to violently fight the urge to just reach up and kiss the Confessor. She could have sworn there was a jolt of desire that jumped from the Confessor onto her.

The two women gazed into each other's eyes, both breathing heavy. Cara raised an eyebrow when Kahlan reached a hand out to her face, lightly caressing it. The Mord'Sith made no movements as Kahlan touched her face, afraid that this would end if did.

_Could this really be happening?_ Thought Cara. And then, the impossible happened.

Kahlan leaned down, and met Cara's lips with hers. A fire spread through Cara, engulfing her entire being with desire. When Cara just laid there, Kahlan blushed, and quickly stood up. She brushed the dirt off of her dress, and looked at Cara like a frightened doe.

Cara couldn't believe what just happened. Was this fantasy? Or reality? The blonde Mord'Sith couldn't tell. She just stared into the Mother Confessor's bright blue eyes. She couldn't even move if she wanted to, Cara was frozen to the spot. Should she say something?

Kahlan put her hands on her face, an apologetic look on her face. "I'm… I'm so sorry Cara. I don't know what came over me. I… I should go," she said, and ran back to camp.

_Spirits, I'm so stupid! I should've said something. Now I've missed my chance!_

When Cara couldn't hear the Confessor's footsteps any longer, she quickly pulled her ageil from its holster on her hip. She backed herself up against a tree and took a glove off of her hand, rolling up the leather sleeve on her arm.

She pressed the red rod to her arm like she had many times before, and screamed softly with the magical weapon. A grimace came over her face, obviously experiencing immense pain.

But she was Mord'Sith. She welcomed the pain with open arms. Pain was her sister.

Cara closed her eyes, gripping the ageil tighter. She whispered softly through clenched teeth, repeating her words over and over again.

_I am Mord'Sith, nothing more. _

_I am Mord'Sith, nothing more._

_I am Mord'Sith, nothing more. _

_I am Mord'Sith, nothing._

_I am Mord'Sith, nothing._

_I am Mord'Sith, nothing._

_I am Mord'Sith._

_I am Mord'Sith._

_I am Mord'Sith._

_I am Mord'Sith._

_I am Mord'Sith._

_I… am nothing._

_I… am nothing._

_I…nothing._

_I…nothing._

_I am._

_Alone._ Cara thought against the pain. When all emotions were dealt with, locked away in the far corners of her mind, the Mord'Sith slid the torture device back into its holster. She covered up the dark bruises, and walked back to camp.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kahlan_

She didn't mean to kiss the battle hardened Mord'Sith. She didn't know what had come over her, only that kissing Cara, felt,

Good.

Kahlan didn't know how to explain it, but she didn't really want to. This was not the way things were supposed to be. She loved Richard, and more importantly, men. What would Richard, what would Zedd think? She could not act on these unholy feelings. She had to bury them, never visit them again.

But yet, she wanted so badly to love Cara, to hold her and tell her everything would be okay. Kahlan knew it in her heart, in her soul, that Cara felt the same way. Kahlan saw the way the blonde looked at her, today when her dress was especially form fitting. She saw Cara too, but she didn't think the Mord'Sith knew.

_I have to set things right_.

"Kahlan! Great, you got wood," says Richard, taking the bundle from her arms. He smiles seductively when his arm brushes up against her breast, and she gives him a small grin back. Richard sets the wood down next to the fire, and then takes Kahlan's hand. He sits her down on a log next to him and gives her a quick kiss. Kahlan takes in his scent, inhaling deeply as she pulls him in for another kiss. Their lips smash together, and Kahlan's heart almost beats out of her chest.

_You love Richard. Not Cara. He makes you happier than she would,_ Kahlan told herself. Somewhere, deep inside, the Confessor's heart yearned for the Mord'Sith. Kahlan pushed away those feelings, turning her attention to the steamy warrior exploring her mouth.

"Don't swallow each other. We still need to find the stone," announces Cara, dropping the few twigs she collected on the ground. Richard quickly pulls away from Kahlan, but the brunette was stuck staring at the blonde Mord'Sith.

On one hand, Richard was her beloved. She didn't want to ever be with anyone else.

Then there was Cara. With her almost feline movements, her beautiful green eyes, Kahlan almost forgot to breathe.

Why was she feeling like this? It wasn't fair. She knew Richard was the obvious choice, but was he the _right_ choice? Kahlan couldn't make up her mind.

"Kahlan, hello? Are you alright?" said Richard, shaking her slightly. Kahlan looked at him, shaking the fog from her head.

"Yes, sorry. What do you need?" Kahlan lied. She wasn't going to tell Richard anything, not until she figured all of this out.

"Zedd wants to know if you'll cook dinner tonight. He's too hungry," Richard said, motioning to a weary looking Zedd. Zedd gave Kahlan a puppy dog look, rubbing his stomach.

Kahlan gave the Wizard a fake smile, getting up off the log. Richard touched her arm lovingly, and she squeezed his hand in return. "Certainly Zedd. I'll get started then."


	3. Chapter 3

_Cara_

"Cara, are you awake?" whispered Kahlan. Cara slowly lifted her head, wondering groggily what the striking brunette wanted. When she saw the distress in the Confessor's eyes, Cara sat up. What could she possibly want, at this hour of the night?

"I am now," Cara responded, still a bit sleepy, and crabby. It was her turn to rest, so Kahlan had better get to the point. "What is it?"

"Well, I… I wanted to apologize, for earlier today. I don't know what happened, and I know you were probably confused. I was," Kahlan began, inching closer to Cara. The brunette swallowed hard, and started again. "I… I just don't know what to do Cara!" Kahlan finally choked out, and she stood up, angry with herself.

"It's just… this is so wrong, the way I'm feeling. But yet, it feels, _right,_" Kahlan said, looking to Cara with those blue eyes of hers.

"You know what, let me just say it. I love you, Cara. Always have, and always will,"

_This_ is what Cara had been waiting for. Kahlan's honest and truthful confession. Cara smiled at Kahlan, standing up to touch her arm. When the dark haired beauty didn't pull away, Cara spoke.

"Then kiss me. I love you too, Kahlan. We can be together," Cara said, hoping the tall brunette would bend down and kiss her, like in her wild fantasies. Kahlan moaned, taking Cara's hand in hers with a sad look in her eyes.

"Why, why does this keep happening? Why me," the Confessor said, pulling away from Cara. The loyal Mord'Sith followed her, snaking her arms around Kahlan's waist.

"What keeps happening?" Cara asked, eager for an answer.

Kahlan spun around, tears in her eyes. Cara felt that something was horribly wrong.

"Don't you see? I'm a Confessor. **You** are Mord'Sith! I could **kill **you with a touch!" a distraught Kahlan said, holding her hands out in front of her. "We can **never** be together, Cara. Just like Richard and I. Don't think that I don't love you, because I do."

"The woman inside me loves you, but the Confessor keeps me away," Kahlan said, pacing in circles as she spoke.

"And the matter of the fact is, I can't love anyone. And eventually, after I push everyone away, no one will love me. I will be alone."

Cara grabbed Kahlan's shoulders, rubbing her hands up and down to calm the Confessor. Kahlan wouldn't have it though, pushing Cara away to pace again.

"Kahlan, we're your friends. We care about you. You're never going to be alone, I promise you that," Cara said, watching Kahlan's eyes flit about, knowing she was watching Cara in turn.

"Just like you are Mord'Sith, I am a Confessor. This," the Confessor motioned to the space between she and Cara, "shouldn't even be happening. But it is, and now I have to fix it," Kahlan said, tears running down her perfect face.

Cara looked into Kahlan's eyes, and mustered the courage to do what she had wanted to do for a long, long time.

The blonde leaned in close, and pressed her full lips to Kahlan's. At first, Kahlan just stood there, hands at her sides. When Cara looked to Kahlan with her green eyes, wanting Kahlan to make the next move, she did. The Confessor lovingly caressed Cara's face, and then tenderly kissed her back. Cara pulled the beautiful woman closer to her, drinking in their shared passion. Slowly, Cara laid down on the forest floor, not caring about the dirt. Kahlan didn't care either, eager to kiss Cara again. Cara straddled Kahlan's hips, bending down to plant kisses on her exposed neck.

"Cara," Kahlan breathed, a large effort devoted to speaking in this moment of ecstasy. Cara pulled away for a moment, raising an eyebrow. What does she want, at a time like this?

"Cara… we have to stop. We…. Can't… I can't,"

"What Kahlan? Spit it out!"

"I'm…"

"WHAT?"

"Cara, what's wrong?" Richard suddenly appeared from the darkness. The two women had forgotten that he was on watch. Cara looked to Kahlan, who she was still straddling, then to Richard. Richard didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. His eyes said it all.

"What is going on?" Richard demanded an answer, but Cara couldn't give him one. Neither could Kahlan, who was still trying to tell Cara something.

"CARA! I'm losing… control! You need to get off of me," Kahlan choked out, closing her eyes tightly.

Cara's eyes widened, "What are you talking about? —"

Kahlan let out an unearthly scream, causing Richard and Cara to cover their ears. Now, Zedd was awake too.

"KAHLAN!" Cara yelled against the Confessor's screams. What was going on?

Cara felt a wave of power surge through her, the Mord'Sith's joints felt as if they were coming unhinged, then joining together again. She wanted to get off of the Confessor, but she couldn't.

Kahlan opened her eyes, and they were as black as pitch. Cara looked up at Richard, and the Seeker's eyes went wide.

"What's happening?" Cara screamed, but Kahlan didn't answer. A tear fell from the Confessor's eyes as the black swirled back into her pupil, Cara seeing the blue again.

"Oh Spirits, Cara! Cara no!" Kahlan cried, sitting up and holding a shocked Cara's arms.

"Kahlan? What just happened?" Cara asked, and Kahlan looked down, unable to face her lover.

"I confessed you. This is what happens! This is why I'll be alone, **forever**!" Kahlan shouted at her, burying her face in her hands.

"Kahlan, hold it together. I'm not confessed. I swear. I don't _feel_ like I'm dying," Cara said, getting off of Kahlan and helping her up.

"Oh thank the Spirits!" Kahlan cried, tears in her eyes as she pulled Cara into a hug.

"I'm happy that Cara's alive, but WHAT JUST HAPPENED KAHLAN? So you love Cara now?" Richard shouted, angry at his supposed beloved. Cara pulled away from Kahlan, feeling awkward now.

What were they going to say?


	4. Chapter 4

_Kahlan_

"Richard," Kahlan said softly, moving towards the confused young man. Kahlan was still in awe of the fact that Cara hadn't been confessed, but now she had to deal with the aftermath of their unholy passion.

"Richard, it's not what it looks like. Please just listen."

"I've listened to you ever since we met! Every word! You told me that I would be **confessed** if we were ever," Richard motioned angrily to Cara and Kahlan, "together. Actually, _you_ didn't even have the guts to tell me. _Denna_ did!" Richard shouted at Kahlan.

"That's no reason to be angry! You don't understand how hard it was for me to tell you that!"

"Why wasn't Cara confessed? Answer me that," Richard demanded. As hard as it was for her to tell him, Kahlan knew he deserved an explanation. After all they had been through, she would give him at least that.

"Honestly, Richard, I don't know why Cara wasn't confessed. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. But, you need the truth. The whole truth," Kahlan began, trying to take Richard's hand. But he pulled it away from her, blatantly wearing a look of disgust on his face. That look was like a dagger to her heart. Kahlan was hurting inside, but she continued on.

"Just listen, please," Kahlan pleaded with her former lover. Richard reluctantly nodded, arms crossed on his chest, so she continued.

"I loved you before. I don't know what happened, but when I met Cara, something happened between us. Please don't hate me, I know it's wrong,"

"I just, feel _complete_ when I'm with Cara. I can't explain it, and I can't ask you to understand it. But I know how I feel for Cara, and she probably has the same feelings. I'm so sorry Richard. We could never be together anyway. It's pointless to dwell on impossibilities. I hope you'll forgive me."

Kahlan stared into Richard's brown eyes, silently pleading in her head for his forgiveness.

"You broke my heart Kahlan. I thought we had something," Richard began, and Kahlan looked down at her boots, ashamed. How could she do such a thing?

"Look at me please," he asked; tilting her head up with is finger. "Yes, I'm angry. Yes, I'm… infuriated. But, I know that fury will not help any of us. I still love you, and I know that you and Cara must be destined soul mates, even if you are both… women. I will not judge you." Richard said, and Kahlan was overcome with glee.

"But," Her heart sank. "I just want you to know that you made the wrong choice." Richard hissed the last words, turning away from Kahlan.

Kahlan felt Cara's hand on her shoulder, but she went over to Richard, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. "Don't walk away from me! Don't you think this is hard for me too?" Kahlan yelled at him, and he opened his mouth to speak, but she put a hand up in front of his face.

"Don't you think that my whole life is a mess? Ever since I was a little girl, far before I could comprehend what love was, I was told that I could never love anyone, never touch anyone.

And I didn't.

Before you, I have never had one single friend. Everyone was afraid of me, afraid of my powers. Look beyond Cara, and see me! Don't penalize me for finding love!

It's easy for you to judge others; your life is so simple! You can choose whoever you want to fall in love with. You can get married. You can have children! You and I, we couldn't have children. And now that I have fallen in love with Cara, I will _never ever_ have children of my own.

I know that it's hard, but if you really love me, you'll be happy that I've found someone that I can be with. If you can't, then I suppose you're not the man I thought you were."

Cara wanted to say something, but Kahlan's heartbreaking speech had her bound to the spot, her mouth gaping open. Richard angrily ran his hand through his hair, searching for something to say.

"I have nothing to say to you. You have made you decision. I hope you two are very happy together," Richard said, acting so immature. He walked away, leaving tension between Cara, Kahlan, and Zedd.

"You're acting like a child! Some Lord Rahl **you** are," Cara spat at Richard, angry with him for hurting Kahlan like this. When she began to move to follow Richard, Kahlan held her back, looping her arms around the Mord'Sith's waist. Cara spun around; infuriated that Kahlan wouldn't let her go. But when she looked into Kahlan's blue eyes, her anger instantly melted away.

Zedd was shocked that Kahlan had handled Cara so well, making her fury completely disappear. _Cara has finally met her match_, he thought.

As soon as Richard disappeared into the tree line, Kahlan crumpled onto the ground, crying hysterically. What had she done?

"Kahlan, please, don't cry. I can't handle crying," said Cara as she pulled Kahlan into an awkward embrace. She could feel the Confessor sobbing against her shoulder, and she rubbed small circles onto Kahlan's back.

"Kahlan…. dear," she managed, "please don't cry. He'll come around, I'm sure of it. Just give him time," Cara finally said after a long period of silence. Kahlan was shocked; she pulled herself out of the hug to look at Cara. Had Cara finally opened up to her?

"I'm sorry, Cara. I didn't mean anything towards you when I said… I said," Kahlan sobbed, falling back into Cara's waiting arms. Cara patted her Confessor's back gently. She knew what Kahlan meant.

"It's alright. Let it out. We'll be okay, I promise. I won't let anything else happen to you."

* * *

><p><em>Cara<em>

As she let Kahlan cry on her leather, Cara thought.

_I have to fix this. I have to fix her. She's a broken woman, all this time she's been dealing with this pain. How did I not see it before? _

Cara was determined to make Richard pay, but right now, her main concern was calming Kahlan down. She gently peeled a distraught Kahlan off of her, and walked the Confessor over to her bedroll. She could see that Kahlan was tired, and laid her down on the thin mattress.

"Shhhhhh. Just rest now, it will be better in the morning. Just rest," Cara said softly, rubbing Kahlan's arm. The Confessor looked like she wanted to say something, gazing at Cara with those blue eyes of hers. Cara grinned, and to Kahlan's surprise, began to sing to her.

_White grows the lily,_

_Red grows the rose,_

_Here lies my laddie,_

_Look how he grows._

Cara finished, and Kahlan opened her mouth to speak.

"I didn't know you could… sing," Kahlan mumbled against the sleep that was slowly overtaking her.

"I learned from listening to you," Cara responded, watching as Kahlan's eyes closed and opened, feigning sleep.

"Hmmm. You are an _excellent_ singer. Maybe… maybe we could do that when we grow up, Denee. I could play tambourine, and you… you could…" Kahlan said to Cara, unaware of what was coming out her mouth, and she finally drifted off to sleep. Cara smiled, and slowly made her way over to the fire Zedd had started tending to. She needed someone to talk to.

"Hello, dear one. How is she?" Zedd asked. Cara looked up at him, letting out a deep sigh.

"Alright, for now. It was hard for her to come out and say the things she did. She's hurting, and Lord Rahl isn't really helping her feel any better about this. I'm so overwhelmed Zedd," Cara confessed, looking to him for guidance. "I don't know what to do."

"All we can do is wait. Time is the only thing that can heal their hearts now. Just don't let them go near each other for a while. Act like everything is normal, and eventually, things _will_ be normal," Zedd said, and he pulled the meat he was cooking out of the fire so he could eat it.

"It's just, I feel like all of this is my fault. _I'm_ the one who was the lesbian first. She became one because of me," Cara finally said, feeling horrible. This was all her fault!

Zedd's poufy eyebrows shot up, and he spoke sternly. "None of this is your fault, Cara. You can't fight love, you can only cherish it. Just be happy that you and Kahlan can be together. Wizard's second rule: the greatest harm can come from the best intentions."

"You're right Zedd. Thank you," Cara said, staring into the fire. Something was eating away at her, and she needed to ask the burning question.

"Why wasn't I confessed? I should be dead right now. What happened?"

Zedd looked at Cara, smiling.

"A wise question, dear one. The answer is this; the only way around a Confessor's touch is true love. I suppose you and Kahlan are truly destined to be together," Zedd says, relieved to get the secret off his chest at last.

Cara mulls this over for a bit, and then silently goes over to Kahlan's bedroll. The breathtaking Confessor is sound asleep.

_Why would Richard behave like that? He is dishonorable, a disgrace to the title Lord Rahl. He deserves every misery in the world._

Cara stands up, and takes the bedroll next to Kahlan's. With all her pent up anger and feelings of betrayal, she throws the thin, ratty mattress into the lake.

_There, that will show him._

Pleased, Cara walks over to her own bedroll, moves it next to Kahlan, and lies down. She watches Kahlan's face as she sleeps, thinking about what Kahlan said.

_ "And now that I have fallen in love with Cara, I will _never ever_ have children of my own."_

__This was eating away at the Mord'Sith as well. Although she had come to terms with the fact that none of this was her fault, she felt like she was taking away something precious from Kahlan.

A child.

_Perhaps she could find a mate, then become pregnant,_ thought Cara. The idea seemed sensible to her, but she highly doubted that Kahlan would ever agree to it.

_Maybe, if she really does want a child. _

__Then, Cara had an idea.

She leaned in closer to the sleeping Confessor's face, making sure she was dead asleep. Quietly, Cara whispered into Kahlan's ear.

"Hello Kahlan. Are you asleep?"

"Mmmmm yes." Kahlan mumbled in her sleep. _My plan is working,_ thought Cara. She felt as though she was using Kahlan, but she knew she would never get a straight answer went the Confessor was conscious.

"Can I ask you a question?" Cara whispered. Kahlan nodded, eyes still closed.

"Do you want to have children?"

"Someday..." Kahlan responded, shifting her positon a bit. When she stopped moving around, Cara continued.

"But you're not with Richard anymore. You're with Cara."

"Cara," Kahlan said, a smile spreading on her face.

"Yes, Cara. You can't have children with _her._" Cara said, playing devil's advocate with a still dreaming Kahlan.

"But... no. I _want_ children. I do... I do I do!" Kahlan mumbled, her eyebrows furrowing. _Finish up Cara. She'll wake up soon._

"Would you take a mate?" Cara asked.

"..."

"Kahlannnn," Cara sang. The dark haired girl smiled.

"Hmmmm?"

"I asked if you would take a mate."

"Oh." Kahlan said. "hmmmmmaybe."

"Answer honestly, Kahlan." Cara said, slightly frustrated. Kahlan sure did have strong barriers around her feelings.

Kahlan's eyes fluttered open, looking confused. "Cara?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I had... the strangest dream," Kahlan said, frowning.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cara asked. She hoped she didn't want to talk about it.

"mmmm, no. It wasn't that strange. Goodnight," Kahlan said, and rolled over on her other side.

"Good night," Cara said, and positioned her face away from Kahlan. Just as Cara was beginning to sleep, she heard Kahlan talking.

"Cara?" she whispered, and Cara grinned.

"Yes?"

"Can you hold me?"

Soundlessly, Cara rolled over onto her side. She lovingly snaked her arms underneath Kahlan's, connecting them around the Confessor's middle. She pulled Kahlan closer to her, and she heard Kahlan moan, pleased.

"mmm thank you," said Kahlan, on the verge of sleep.

"You're welcome. Get some sleep now," Cara said, and within moments, Kahlan was sound asleep in her arms.

_I'll make it right. I know I can._


	5. Chapter 5

_Cara_

When the sun had risen, Kahlan, Cara, and Zedd woke up, the events of last night still fresh in everyone's minds. Cara and Zedd began to discuss trivial matters, such as who would cook breakfast, at what time should they set out for Drundrill. Cara tried to keep the conversation going, determined not to let Kahlan think _anything_ was out of the ordinary. It was pertinent that Kahlan have an uneventful day.

Zedd was talking to the two women about different types of woodland birds, when Kahlan stood up abruptly. She moved over to her pack, rifling through its contents. Cara watched her for a moment, then turned to Zedd, eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Kahlan, where are you going?" Cara asked, hoping that she was just going to change dresses or something.

"I'm going to take a bath in the lake. I'll be back before we leave," Kahlan said distractedly. Cara had a feeling that something was awry, but she thought it best to give the Confessor some space. Last night had been like an emotional explosion of Dragon's Breath to Kahlan, leaving her old wounds open and fresh. If Cara followed her around everywhere, Kahlan wouldn't get stronger.

"Alright. Have fun!" Cara said, and Zedd playfully smacked her in the arm.

When Kahlan turned the corner, Cara slowly turned to Zedd.

"What was I suppose to say? She's going to take a _bath_," Cara explained, and Zedd just laughed.

"I will _never _understand your humor, Wizard," Cara jibed, and began to pack her things. Rolling up her blanket, she remembered what she had done last night.

_Was that really right, to take advantage of Kahlan's private thoughts? I don't think it was right, but I **almost** got the answers I wanted, _thought Cara, feeling a tinge of guilt. Then again, Kahlan would never know.

She also hadn't forgotten that she had thrown Lord Rahl's bedroll into the lake.

_Speaking of Lord Rahl,_ she thought to herself, _where is he?_

"Good morning, Zedd," squeaked a chipper voice.

_Spirits, its Lord Rahl. Heh heh, I wonder if he found his bedroll. Must've had a good night's sleep, alone in the woods, eh Richard? That's what you get for hurting Kahlan._

Cara turned to her Lord Rahl, venomous thoughts running through her head, expecting a warm 'good morning'. Instead, the young man sat down on the ground, and began to eat some of the oatmeal that Zedd had just made.

"Don't I get a hello, Lord Rahl?" Cara asked, putting extra emphasis on his title. She was determined to get respect from him.

"Hello, Cara," Richard spat, but Cara just shot him daggers with her eyes. The Mord'Sith stood up, and slung her pack on one shoulder.

"I'm going to find Kahlan, so we can get the hell out of here," Cara said, and Zedd nodded in agreement.

"Tell her that she'd better get here fast. Her oatmeal looks _very_ good to me!" Zedd called to Cara, and she smiled.

"Okay then," the Mord'Sith said, and stalked off into the woods to find Kahlan.

* * *

><p>It was only a short walk to the lake from where they had set up camp. The sun was almost over the tops of the trees, bathing the world in an orange glow. Cara was looking down at her feet, making sure that she wouldn't trip on anything, when she heard a high, clear voice singing. Cara stopped and looked up to see Kahlan bathing in the lake.<p>

_The Screelings are loose and the Keeper may win, _

_His assassins have come to rip off your skin,_

_Golden eyes will see you if you try to run,_

_They'll rip out your heart and then laugh like it's fun, _

_Golden eyes will see you if you try to stand still,_

_The Screelings will get you for the Keeper they kill._

Cara listened to Kahlan's eerie song, and then had an idea. She quickly took off her leather, setting her agiels down on a large rock with the rest of her things. Naked, she waltzed toward the dark haired Confessor, eager to show her a surprise.

Kahlan began to sing again, so Cara quietly slipped into the water, sending out ripples around her body.

_Your mind he will flail your soul he will take,_

_You'll sleep with the dead for life you'll forsake,_

_You'll die with the Keeper 'till the end of time, _

_He hates that you live your life is the crime._

Kahlan was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice the naked blonde behind her; this worked much to Cara's advantage. Slowly, she wound her arms around Kahlan's waist, and Kahlan whipped around quickly, her long dark hair smacking Cara's face in the process.

"Cara! Dear Spirits, you scared me! What are you…."? Kahlan began, but became to absorbed in looking at Cara's, well, everything. Kahlan's ears began to turn a crimson color as she looked at Cara's nakedness.

"What, Mother Confessor? Too much for you to handle?" Cara asked seductively. Kahlan smiled, and pulled Cara in for a kiss. Kahlan's lips pressed to Cara's, and the two women reveled in the other's company. Kahlan's tongue began to touch the Mord'Sith's teeth, biting her lip gently. Cara's hand went to the Confessor's waist as they kissed.

Kahlan pulled away; she was out of breath. She reached out to touch Cara's arm, to lead her onto shore, but Cara flinched away, hiding her arm behind her back. Kahlan frowned, and even if she couldn't read Mord'Sith, Cara knew that the Confessor knew her all too well.

"Cara, what's wrong?" asked a concerned Kahlan. Cara smirked, and playfully splashed the dark haired girl in the lake. When Cara extended her arm to splash water, Kahlan grabbed it, forcing Cara to flinch.

"Ouch. What'd you do that for? Let go!" Cara was desperate to get away from Kahlan's iron grip. She couldn't know.

Kahlan ignored her, pulling the Mord'Sith closer. She gasped when she saw the dark bruises that had flowered all over Cara's arm.

"What is this? Have you been… hurting yourself?" Kahlan was angry with Cara. How could she do this to herself? "How long has this been going on?"

"It's private! You wouldn't understand, Kahlan," Cara shouted, angry at herself for letting her guard down.

"You're right, Cara. I don't understand. I don't understand why you would inflict pain on yourself."

"Pain gives me a release. My agiels are an emotional outlet for me."

"You know that love you the way you are, but I don't like that your destroying yourself in the process," Kahlan said, her voice was on the verge of shouting. "Just, please don't do it again. For me."

Cara looked into Kahlan's fearful eyes, and nodded. She knew that the choices she were making were selfish. After all the Kahlan had done for her, she should do something in return. "I won't. I promise."

"Good," said Kahlan, relieved. "Let's head back to camp." The blonde nodded, and Kahlan went to take Cara's hand.

"Ladies first," said Cara, extending her arms towards the shore. Kahlan smiled knowingly, and the clever Mord'Sith watched as the dark haired seductress slowly rose out of the water, exposing her naked skin.

"Aren't you coming, Cara?" Kahlan asked, a smirk on her face. Cara laughed, a silly grin lighting up her face.


	6. Chapter 6

_Kahlan_

The two women walked down the trail side-by-side, fingers intertwined. Kahlan swung her hand up and down, but Cara immediately stopped _that_ nonsense. Honestly, Kahlan was just excited that Cara was showing affection for her. After 24 years of never touching others, holding hands was enough. As they were about to turn the corner into camp, Cara pulled Kahlan back, stepping in front of her.

Kahlan was confused. Maybe Cara wanted to kiss her.

"Kahlan, I just want to let you know that Richard is back, but I'll be right behind you," Cara warned, looking into Kahlan's blue eyes, which were beginning to well up with tears. Kahlan knew that she wasn't ready to face Richard, especially with Cara on her arm, but she had to try. Kahlan nodded quickly, wiping away a tear that had formed on her face. Cara looked concerned, praying to the good spirits that Kahlan would make it through all of this emotional turbulence.

"Are you alright, Kahlan? If you'd like, I could tell Zedd to go on before us, let them get a head start so you won't see… him," Cara said quickly, not wanting Kahlan to cry anymore. The Confessor shook her head, not wanting to be a nuisance.

"No, I'll be alright," she said, smiling at the Mord'Sith. Cara wasn't convinced just yet, but she would keep a close eye on the Mother Confessor. She tilted her head for Kahlan to go first, and then walked behind her.

_She can handle this, I know she can. She's stronger than any of us think._

Cara and Kahlan stepped into camp, both knowing full well what might happen. To avoid a still angry Seeker, Kahlan rushed over to her pack lying on the ground, eager to get moving. Cara thought quickly, and distracted Richard and Zedd with some small talk to keep the attention on her.

"So I think that if we want to reach Drundrill today, we'll have to skip lunch. Zedd, you can eat on the way," dictated Cara. Although Zedd was upset over this skipping lunch idea, he nodded thoughtfully. The old Wizard turned to ask Richard if he too thought skipping meals was a good idea, but Richard ignored his grandfather and walked over to where Kahlan was packing her things. He bent down on the ground with her, watching the beautiful Confessor as she tried to ignore his presence. She didn't want him there, because he made her feel uncomfortable. Kahlan knew that Cara wouldn't like it either, and sure enough, she heard Cara let out a soft growl from somewhere behind her.

_This is not the time, Richard,_ Kahlan thought. _I need to get away from him._

As Kahlan stuffed a green blanket into her bag, Richard laid a gentle hand on the Confessor's shoulder. Appalled that the Seeker would even come within a four-foot radius of her with Cara near, Kahlan wheeled around on him. She scrunched up her face in disgust, and began to stand up to move away from him. Kahlan's heart was still tender and healing from the vicious daggers that were Richard's words, so she did not want to deal with this at the moment. Richard was ruining all the good feelings she had been feeling from her bath with Cara.

Sensing her lover's distress, Cara swiftly ran to the Mother Confessor's side, an agiel in her hand. The Mord'Sith's fitted red leather creaked as she pointed her screaming weapon at the Seeker, ready to inflict an immense amount of pain in a moment's notice. With one hand, Cara held the agiel out towards Richard. With the other, she grasped Kahlan's hand, squeezing it tightly. Kahlan squeezed back, knowing that it was a signal from Cara: _Don't let me get out of hand._

"Don't TOUCH her, do you hear me? Stay away from her, or I swear I'll tie you to my horse with your own entrails and drag you all the way from here to D'Hara and back," Cara threatened, getting closer and closer to the Lord Rahl. She meant business, Kahlan could tell. Richard reluctantly backed away from Kahlan, and he raised his hands high up in the air.

"That's right, Lord Rahl. Back away," Cara warned again, and raised an eyebrow. Richard stopped backing away to look at Kahlan, and Cara growled.

"I said back away, Lord Rahl. Don't make me tell you twice," Cara says, hissing the last word, stretching it out for emphasis. He backed up to where he had set down his pack, and picked the burlap sack up before he headed down the trail. After giving Cara a glare, Zedd followed the confused Seeker.

Kahlan didn't know what to say, although she thought it quite sexy that the Mord'Sith had so quickly turned against everything she had been taught, and threatened her Lord Rahl. Kahlan was sure that if Richard hadn't complied, he would be on the ground right now, writhing in pain. A small part of Kahlan was glad Richard had cooperated. She squeezed Cara's hand, and pulled her back. Cara stumbled to the Confessor, and the two women were almost touching.

"Thank you Cara," Kahlan whispered in the Mord'Sith's ear. Cara smiled, and snaked her arms around the Confessor's waist.

"Your… welcome. If he **ever** comes near you again, find me. Or, you can beat the hell out of him yourself," Cara said, smirking. Kahlan couldn't help grinning, and she took Cara's hand in hers. Cara gave Kahlan a quick kiss, and headed down the trail, now linked to the Confessor in more ways than hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry this chapter was so short, and semi-uneventful. I started this story with a lot of good ideas and time, but I've sort of lost momentum. With school and homework, I may not update quickly. But don't worry, I have plans for this story. I am even plotting I MEAN PLANNING a sequel to this story, and ANOTHER sequel to that sequel! So hang in there, it gets better!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Richard_

The Seeker walked purposefully down the partially hidden trail, going quickly now so he could get some distance between him and… them. It's not like he had totally turned against his friends. It's just… he didn't know, awkward. The fact that Richard and Kahlan had been hopelessly in love for almost two years and then all of a sudden a _woman_ comes along and takes Kahlan away from him? That was what he was most angry about. In some ways, the Seeker even thought that he might've not been good enough to be with the Confessor, that he didn't deserve her.

But Richard knew he did deserve a woman like her. Maybe even her.

The young man kicked a stone that was lying in the middle of the path, remembering the night before. All the emotions he had felt, they were all so real, so fresh. It was as if he could simply reach out and touch all that pain.

* * *

><p><em>Richard sat on a log, waiting until his shift was over. He was so eager to get some rest, after walking all day. The former woods guide takes out a bone knife and a small piece of wood, and begins to carve the block into a… well…. he didn't know yet. After an hour or so, his creation was completed. It was a bird; he had made it for Kahlan. Richard knew that she would love it; she always did admire his wooden creations. He couldn't wait until the morning to give her the gift. <em>

"_Why don't I just give it to her now?" the Seeker said aloud, grasping the tiny bird tighter as he stood up. Sliding the knife into his brown leather boot, Richard turned and headed towards camp. It was almost Kahlan's turn to keep watch anyway. As he neared the campfire, he heard moaning noises. Confused, he crept behind a tree to see what was going on, before he took any courses of action. But what he saw wasn't at all what he had expected. _

_Cara and Kahlan were lying on the ground, in front of the fire. Cara was on top of Kahlan, planting kisses on the Confessor's lips and neck. Kahlan pulled away suddenly, trying to speak._

"_Cara… we have to stop. We…. can't… I can't," he heard Kahlan gasp. Could this really be happening?_

"_What, Kahlan? Spit it out!" hissed an agitated Cara. Richard had seen enough. How could Kahlan do something like this? _

"_I'm," Kahlan said again, and she sees Richard standing on the edge of the clearing. Her blue eyes widen, and Richard can clearly see that she is trying to weigh her options. Tell Richard what's going on, or tell Cara what she urgently wanted to. Much to Richard's dismay, Kahlan chose Cara. _

"_WHAT?" Cara yelled, and Richard stepped out of the shadows._

"_What's going on?" Richard demanded, but neither Kahlan nor Cara would answer. As he looked at the two women, limbs tangled together, Richard felt his world crumbling in on him. This couldn't be happening. Not to him._

"_CARA! I'm losing… control! You need to get off of me," Kahlan choked out, and she closed her beautiful blue eyes tightly. _

"_What are you talking about? —" Cara couldn't finish, because Kahlan let out an unearthly scream, causing Richard and Cara to cover their ears. _

"_KAHLAN!" Cara yelled against her screams. Richard's eyes went wide when Cara looked at him. _

_Cara's once emerald green eyes had turned a pitch black, her pupils consuming her entire eyes. Richard was stuck, held to the spot by gripping fear. He wanted to help Cara, but he knew nothing could be done. Kahlan's back arched against the ground, the Confessor unwillingly releasing her magic into Cara. _

"_What's happening?" Cara screamed out, and almost immediately, the Mord'Sith's eyes returned to their normal green. Kahlan let out a sharp sob, a tear falling from a still black eye. When the inky black swirled back into Kahlan's pupil, she pushed the stunned Mord'Sith off her, putting her head in her hands. Richard let the small wooden bird drop from his hand, knowing that nothing would ever be the same._

* * *

><p>Richard was still pained by that memory of betrayal, squeezing the smooth wooden bird. Nevertheless, he was sure that Kahlan would come back to him. The clever Seeker had heard the conversation between Cara and Zedd. He now knew the secret to loving Kahlan, which was all he had ever wanted. All he had to do now was seduce the Confessor, and she would leave Cara and love him.<p>

_This will work, I know it will. She doesn't really love Cara, she loves me!_ Richard thought in his delusional state.

_She will come back._

__He held the carving in his fisted hand, and continued down the trail.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know. Short chapter. I just didn't want to go a week without updating! Next chapter will be better, I promise. Little things lead to big ones! **

**On that note, I would just like to say some things. Yes, I know that I'm kind of making Richard the bad guy, but I had to! To be honest, Richard is my _least_ favorite character, both in the show and the books. Everything is always about him, and I didn't like how in the second season of Legend of the Seeker they made Kahlan out to be a damsel in distress. I mean, in season 1, she was beating up Mord'Sith, jumping on people's horses, confessing D'Harans. Now, it seems, she is less independent. I also don't like in season 2 how R&K can suddenly kiss and hold hands. It was way better with all the sexual tension of them not being able to touch. **

**Okay, I'm done now. See you next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Cara_

So far, her plan was working. The cunning blonde had successfully distracted Kahlan for the entire afternoon. The sun was almost below the horizon, which meant that it was time for "Team Seeker" to set up camp for the evening.

Cara pleased herself by arguing with Zedd, saying that they could walk at night if they _really_ wanted to get to their destination soon. Zedd **politely** declined, saying that everyone needed rest. Truthfully, Cara was absolutely exhausted, but she wanted everyone to hurry up and get to Drundrill already. She didn't like Kahlan being so close to Richard, not one bit. The Mord'Sith was confident that Kahlan would stay with her, but she had an uneasy feeling about Richard. Cara's suspicions were rising, but she kept to chopping wood like Zedd had asked her. In true Cara fashion, she shot a glare at Richard each time she brought the axe down on the wood, hoping to send a message to the thick skulled Seeker.

He still didn't seem to be getting the point, because he was leering at Kahlan as she was bending down to reach something on the ground. Cara was furious, but showed no emotion on her face as she dropped the axe and sauntered over to the Confessor. Cara gently tapped the dark haired woman on the shoulders, and when she turned to face her, Cara took Kahlan's face in her hands and pressed their lips together. Kahlan, obviously aroused by this, kissed Cara back until she realized that everyone was watching, and split from Cara.

Pleased, the Mord'Sith wiped her gloved hand across her mouth, looking devilishly at Richard the entire time, and then she went back to chopping wood. Richard's face said it all; he was pissed. Cara chuckled softly to herself, and brought the axe down once more, splitting a large piece of wood for the dying fire.

_That'll show him. I got the girl, not_ _him. _

* * *

><p><em>Kahlan<em>

She smiled as she felt Cara snuggling up against her, the two women ready for sleep. Kahlan, though, could not catch sleep as easily as Cara had. Images of the day kept her awake, and made her ponder her situation. After growing tired of this, Kahlan closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

_Kahlan,_ said a voice, but the Confessor ignored it. She rolled over, snuggling closer to Cara, who let out a small sigh.

_Kahlan, Kahlan wake up!_ The voice bothered again. This time, Kahlan sat up and almost knocked heads with Richard, who was standing right beside her.

"Hello. I just wanted to say that it's time for your watch," Richard said politely. Kahlan nodded in recognition, standing up. Richard grabbed her arm and held her there, and Kahlan did nothing, said nothing. Soundlessly, the Confessor moved away from Richard, and sat down by the fire. She picked up the tree branch lying beside her and began to stoke the dying embers. Still drowsy and conflicted, she watched the greedy flames lick the air above, climbing higher and higher in search of air to consume.

A hand came over her shoulder, then two hands on her small frame. The rough calloused hands massaged her back, and Kahlan let out a moan of relief. Turning, she gasped when she saw Richard smiling at her. She cried out softly, hands on her mouth.

"Richard! Oh Spirits, what are you DOING?" whispered Kahlan, a frustrated look on her face. Richard smiled, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Why are you so mad?" Richard said, a smile spreading on his face.

"Why am I… why do you think? Why is that even a question? I don't love you! Get over it!"

'Then why did you like it so much?" Richard jibed playfully. Kahlan's face turned a bright red. What did he want her to say? Why was he doing this?

"Because!" Kahlan hissed, eyes narrowing, "I thought… you were… you know, Cara."

A look of pain flickered across Richard's eyes, but it was quickly replaced by laughter. He smiled and moved closer to Kahlan, standing near her like they used to.

Before Cara.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Asked Richard, nodding his head towards a trail leading into the woods. Kahlan felt like this wasn't a very good idea, but Cara was fast asleep. Then again, the Seeker proved himself to be quite unpredictable, as of late. Kahlan was about to say no when Richard held her hand, squeezing it lovingly. Kahlan looked up at him, shocked, but he quickly lead her into the woods, trying to seize the moment.

Kahlan pulled the determined woods guide to a stop.

"Richard, I don't think-"

"Shhhh," whispered Richard, putting a finger to Kahlan's perfect lips. He could feel her heart beating quickly like a rabbit's. "Don't. Say. A. Word."

Kahlan looked deep into Richard's chocolate brown eyes, silently pleading for him to stop, knowing that all this was very, _very_ wrong.

But yet, this was a very right. She felt like she had when she and Richard shared their first kiss. Raw, passionate, and utterly in love.

Richard placed a hand on Kahlan's smooth face, and pressed her lips to his. At first, Kahlan wanted to pull away, knowing that she belonged to Cara now. But when Richard's tongue began to roam her mouth, she couldn't even form coherent thoughts. She didn't _want_ to do this, but she felt this rush of passion when she touched Richard, even after all that he had said.

Her mind was so overwhelmed with all these new feelings, she couldn't tell right from wrong. She felt like she was free, that Richard was finally touching her.

Richard began to trail kisses up and down the Confessor's creamy white neck, accelerating her breathing in the process. The Seeker's hand went to Kahlan's breast, and Kahlan moaned at his touch of the sensitive spot.

This was a dream come true for Kahlan. She completely forgot all about Cara, and was infatuated with the fact of being freed from her Confessor's touch here, now, with Richard.

Confessor's Touch.

Richard.

Cara.

Cara.

Cara.

Cara.

Richard.

Richard.

Confessor.

"NO! RICHARD!" Kahlan screamed as her eyes went black as pitch. Richard shook violently, his joints feeling as if they were coming unhinged. Faster than thought, like thunder without sound, Kahlan's power was released into Richard. His eyes turned black as well, and an invisible force making him kneel before the Confessor. He closed his eyes, and Kahlan fell down beside him in exhaustion. Breathing heavily, Kahlan's eyes returned to normal. She cried out and held Richard's face in her hands, hoping that his eyes would be normal too.

"Richard! Richard? Please, open your eyes!" Kahlan screamed, the reality setting in on her. Richard slowly opened his eyes, revealing them to be a chocolate brown.

_Oh thank the Spirits!_

"Command me, Confessor."

_no _

_no _

_no_

_no_

_No_

_No_

_No_

_NO_

_NO_

_NO_

_NO!_

"NOOOO!" She screamed. Reality came crashing down on the luckless Confessor, and it wasn't very light.


	9. Chapter 9

_Cara_

"What just happened?" the Mord'Sith calmly asked. She was on the verge of tears, but she wasn't about to let anyone see her cry. She was Mord'Sith, she had no emotions.

Kahlan was on the ground; Richard asking over and over again what he could do to make his mistress stop crying. Kahlan was crying her eyes out, looking at Cara sorrowfully. She knew what she had done was wrong; she couldn't bring herself to tell Cara what had happened. Cara knew this, and was patient. As soon as she found the pair on the ground, alone, she put two and two together, figuring out what had happened. Being the loyal Mord'Sith she was, Cara pushed Richard over and pulled Kahlan into a warm embrace.

"No matter what happens, I will **always** love you," Cara whispered into the dark haired girl's ear.

"I'm…I'm soooooooryyy C-Caraaaa," Kahlan sobbed, holding onto Cara's leather for dear life.

"Broken," Cara said, and Kahlan pulled away, looking at the blonde.

"What?"

"Nothing," Cara dismissed quickly. She had accidently let slip her private thoughts. "Are you alright, dear?"

"No-o-o," Kahlan cried, tears running down her face. "I con-confessed Rich-ard."

"I know, dear, I know. I'm very intuitive," Cara boasted. "And I'm not angry."

Kahlan stopped crying, and wiped her eyes. "But… But Cara, we kissed," said Kahlan, confused.

"Yes, yes, yes, I'm aware. But I'm not mad, or upset, maybe a little confused; but never angry. I love you, so much, and I know that you love me just as much."

Kahlan smiled at Cara and laughed, looking like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"I don't love you that much," Kahlan said flatly, and Cara raised an eyebrow. "I love you more," Kahlan said with a smile, and Cara punched her in the arm. Even though Kahlan's arm hurt like hell, she didn't think that the Mord'Sith realized how hard she hit.

"Mistress, Mistress please, tell me what to do. I'll do anything," the two women looked at each other apprehensively not knowing what to say. Kahlan turned to Richard and sighed, reaching behind her for Cara's hand. Cara felt like Kahlan's tether to sanity, and she hoped that they could deal with this. If there was one thing the Mord'Sith knew, it was that they could not have a confessed Seeker fighting evil. Cara racked her brain for solutions, but she was drawing blanks.

"Richard, just go back to camp. I need to be alone," Kahlan said, pinching the bridge of her nose. Dismayed, the confessed man nodded and headed back the way he came. Kahlan turned back to Cara, tears gone from her face and replaced with her Confessor's face. Cara knew this was a coping strategy for Kahlan, just like snappy comments and pain were hers.

"Kahlan?"

"Kill me."

Cara just stood there, Kahlan standing up too. "What do you mean, kill you?"

Kahlan came closer to Cara, putting her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "We can't have Richard like this, and we don't have a Quillian. If I die, then Richard will be freed, and then you can bring me back with the breath of life," Kahlan said, but Cara flew into a rage despite her lover's calm tone.

"Are you kidding me? Have we not been through this before? You're life is worth so much, Kahlan! And for you to just throw it away like that," Cara said, sniffing. "It's a disgrace to our mission."

Kahlan kept her face void of emotion as she stepped toward Cara, who had moved near a tree. The Mord'Sith didn't want to look at Kahlan, turning away and leaning on the tree with her side. When Kahlan just stood there for a while, Cara gave in. The Mord'Sith's beautiful green eyes were swimming in tears.

"Cara, I wouldn't be dead forever. You would bring me back, with the Breath of Life. It's the only way, and you know it." Kahlan said dismissively, and embraced Cara in a hug. Cara felt Kahlan's hand go to her hip, and before she could react, Kahlan had one of her agiels. Kahlan's mask broke, revealing all the pain she was feeling from holding the deadly weapon. The thin red rod was screaming in Kahlan's hand, dark veins sprouting from her hand, but Kahlan ignored it.

"Dear, give it up. You're going to pass out if you keep holding it," warned Cara, glaring at Kahlan. "You're not strong enough."

"Who says? I'm strong enough. You're the weak one!" screamed Kahlan, stabbing her arm with the agiel. Cara could only watch as Kahlan bared her teeth and grunted, determined to make Cara kill her. But Cara would do nothing of the sort.

Just in the nick of time, Zedd came crashing through the woods, a worried look on his face. "What's going on- Kahlan what are you doing?" Zedd yelled, flying over to the Mother Confessor. Cara held him back, grabbing a hold of the old wizard's robes.

"Don't. She wants me to kill her to release Richard, but I won't do it. Don't worry, she'll drop it eventually," Cara calmly informed Zedd. With a look on his face that said, _have you finally gone insane?_ Zedd pulled back. The two turned back to Kahlan, who had removed the agiel from her arm.

"Just kill me, Cara! It's the only way!" she yelled, and Zedd looked at Cara. A tear rolled down the side of her face, but Cara quickly wiped it away.

"No, it's not. I won't let you do this!" Cara yelled back, hoping that Kahlan would just give up and stop this madness.

Kahlan glared at her lover before reaching into her boot to unsheathe her dagger. A look of confusion washed over her face when they weren't there. With a sly smile on her face, Cara held up the Confessor's daggers.

"Two can play at this game, dear."


	10. Chapter 10

_Cara_

It had been nearly two hours of Kahlan and Cara screaming back and forth, with Kahlan occasionally stabbing herself with the agiel. Every time she did this, Cara's tough heart grew weaker and weaker; she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. The agiel was know to be a weapon of ultimate torture, but not only in the physical sense. All Mord'Sith were intimately familiar with the ariel, and they knew the agiel was designed to play with a person's mind; It could manipulate and mold the mind to a horrible, twisted form. The battle hardened Mord'Sith had experienced this kind of torture first hand, being broken as a young girl. Still to this day, Cara was just a little on the edge of logic and reason at times, and she didn't want anything like that to happen to Kahlan. She had just got her, and she didn't want to lose her.

"Why don't you just kill me already?" Kahlan asked, sprawled on the ground with the agiel lying on her stomach. Cara could tell that the madness of the weapon was already taking its toll on the Mother Confessor.

"Why don't you just stop asking me?" Cara snapped, angry about the whole situation she had been put in. "Stop hurting yourself. It's not healthy." Kahlan sensed the Mord'Sith's irritation and continued to berate her.

"Why should I stop hurting myself when you won't?" Cara remained silent, and Kahlan chuckled manically. "Do you want to know what I think, 'dear?'" prosed Kahlan, and hearing no answer from Cara, she continued. "I'm a Confessor. I can see through your lies. I just wanted to let you know, in case you were curious, that it hurt a lot when I saw that you were lying to me, you know, at the lake. Why would you do that to me, 'dear?'"

Cara and Zedd were both perplexed. Cara, putting up a front, began to play with Kahlan's daggers. "You can read me?" she asked, trying to keep her voice monotone.

"Like a book," Kahlan sang, and laughed again. Cara was getting tired of listening to Kahlan's delusions. It made her sick to know that _her_ agiel was doing this. Cara winced when she heard Kahlan let out a scream, stabbing herself with the agiel again. Cara sat up, waiting for a 'witty' comment from Kahlan. When the screaming stopped, there was silence. The blonde waited for what seemed like hours, not wanting to look at Kahlan. Finally giving in, Cara turned round quickly, and gasped when she saw Kahlan lying on the ground, agiel rolled out of her hand.

"Kahlan!" Cara cried, flying to Kahlan's side. Zedd came over as well, trying to find out if Kahlan was okay. The Confessor was bleeding from her ear, which was not a good sign.

"White…. grows the lily…" Kahlan croaked, a delusional smile spreading across he face. Cara, hearing this, quickly snatched the agiel out of Kahlan's reach, but the Confessor didn't seem to care.

"Zedd, this is not good," Cara said, fear rising in her throat. This couldn't happen, not to Kahlan!

"Red," Kahlan coughed, spitting up some blood, "grows the rose! Here lies my laddie… Cara, dear, you know the next line!" Kahlan sang, cackling manically. Cara could only watch as Kahlan inched closer and closer to the edge of sanity, and the sad part was, she could do nothing about it.

"Come on, dear! Sing it for me!" Kahlan shouted again, a smile still on her ashen face. Cara was choked up with tears, and walked away from Kahlan.

"Don't you… walk away! Come back!" Kahlan yelled to her, but Cara ignored her as she reached for the dagger.

_I have to do this. To save her._

"Zedd, listen to me. I'm going to kill her," Cara declared, moving towards Kahlan. The Confessor was humming to herself, clearly lost in her own world.

"Cara, dear one, no!" Zedd cried, hoping that Cara wouldn't come any closer with the dagger.

"I know what I'm doing. If I kill her, then revive her; she'll go back to normal. We will have to wait exactly an hour, and then I'll give her the Breath of Life," Cara delegated, and Zedd just nodded. He trusted the Mord'Sith.

With tears in her eyes, the Mord'Sith kneeled down beside Kahlan, and held the dagger above her chest. Closing her eyes, she plunged the dagger into Kahlan's chest, and she could hear the woman yelp. When she opened her eyes, Cara was looking at the dead body of her lover, a burst of light emanating from her abdomen. Dropping the blood stained dagger, Cara dove into Zedd's embrace, and they stayed like that for the next hour.

* * *

><p><em>Kahlan<em>

The last thing she remembered was singing to Cara, and then a cold knife piercing her heart. Kahlan Amnell was deceased.

The Mother Confessor stood up, surrounded by green flames and writhing naked bodies. Well, Spirits actually. Her long dark hair covered her breasts, and she was glad, because Darken Rahl appeared, surrounded by emerald flames. He smiled expectantly at her, and she returned the favor. She was glad that she had returned to her normal state of mind, it was good to be in control.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the _late_ Mother Confessor. Finally come to keep me company?" Rahl said quietly, running a hand through his long hair. The fiery woman glared at the sprit messenger with a look of defiance, and spat on him.

"I see you haven't lost your touch, even in death. Your attitude problem will be _most_ entertaining to fix for, let's see, all of eternity," Rahl smiled, and came closer to the Confessor. "So, how is my dear brother? Has he… courted you yet?" Rahl asked, knowing that he had hit a sensitive spot. The dark haired villain stroked his chin as he circled the naked woman, like a vulture circling a helpless deer. Kahlan was in Rahl's territory now, and she couldn't run or hide. She prayed to the good spirits that Cara would hurry up and revive her. Why was this taking so long?

"No," Kahlan said dismissively. She had recently adopted impatience when she, well, died.

"Well, then, I guess I have you all, to, myself," laughed Rahl, dragging out each word. He leaned in to kiss Kahlan, and the Confessor smiled as her form began to evaporate, leaving Rahl to scream in frustration.

"Kahlan, Kahlan? Are you there? Open your eyes! For Creator's sake, open your eyes!"

Kahlan's beautiful blue eyes flew open, and she wrapped her arm around Cara's neck. She pulled her beloved closer to her, and they shared a passionate kiss. "I missed you."

Cara's eyes began to water. "I missed you as well."


	11. Chapter 11

_Cara_

The blonde Mord'Sith held onto Kahlan for dear life, she never wanted to let the dark haired girl go ever again. Cara would make sure that the killing and resurrecting business would not be repeated in the near or far future. Cara had built strong barriers around her weak heart, but after all that had happened, she felt as though those walls were crumbling down around her. She wasn't upset about it, but rather, overjoyed. Finally, someone cared enough to

A tear rolled down the side of Cara's cheek, a crack in her mask. She hugged Kahlan closer to her, reveling in the warmth of her body. Kahlan let out a small giggle before tilting her head up and planting a quick kiss on Cara's lips. The Mord'Sith smiled, and stood up. She held out a hand to Kahlan, and helped the Confessor up on her feet. Before Kahlan could react, Cara spun her around and let her fall into her arms. Cara held her for a moment before leaning down and kissing her.

"This is all I want," the Mord'Sith said lovingly, and Kahlan smiled.

"Me too. I love you so much, Cara."

"As do I, Mother Confessor," Cara responded, and Kahlan giggled in the blonde's arms. Cara put Kahlan back on her feet, crossing her arms. A frown slid onto the Mord'Sith's face, and Kahlan laughed again. "What's so funny?" Cara demanded.

"You don't have to call me 'Mother Confessor' anymore," Kahlan said, imitating Cara's voice. Cara shot daggers at the taller woman with her eyes, but that just made Kahlan laugh more.

"I can call you whatever I please!" shouted a frustrated Cara, and Kahlan came over and placed a hand on her shoulder. Cara's feature's slowly softened, and she smiled.

"Alright, _Kahlan_. Let's get a move on! I want to get to this stupid little town rather quickly!" Cara said, walking away with a smirk. Kahlan smiled, and ran to the blonde Mord'Sith. She tenderly touched Cara's hand, and then they tangled their fingers together in an intimate embrace.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's a wrap! Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story until the end, and thanks to those who took the time to leave reviews. I believe that this is the first story that I've actually completed! **

**I will begin to work on a sequel to this story, so subscribe to me so you can read it ASA it comes out! **


End file.
